Touch screens that are most widely used today are based on capacitive surfaces, which require a matrix of semiconductor-based detection elements. While they address most of the current consumer electronics market, they are limited in many respects. Among other limitations, scalability of capacitive touch screen is limited by the high number of semiconductors required. In addition, capacitive touch screens usually require costly manufacturing environment and costly material. Typically, capacitive-based solutions are inadequate for pressure determination.
Outside the consumer electronics market, other types of surfaces dedicated to pressure mapping are also used. For instance, a pressure mat can be used in conjunction with cameras to analyze behaviors of small animals (e.g., pain-related postural deficits). The pressure mat has a matrix of pressure detection cells. Each cell is connected to a management unit and delivers a pressure measurement. Among other limitations, the pressure mat is difficult to maintain in working condition (e.g., fragile surface ill-adapted to animals) and presents scalability issues (e.g., required number of cells for an appropriate density, required number of input ports for the management unit, etc.).
The present invention addresses at least some of the aforementioned problems.